Heaven's Gate
by Rigar
Summary: The boys go out to a festival to clear their minds of the upcoming competitions and take some time to relax... at the festival right? [Mako-Haru-Rin] one-shot smut


Pairing: Makoto Tachibana/ Haruka Nanase/Matsuoka Rin

This was originally a Mako-Haru one shot but while writing I came across a funny scene in my mind and just had to do this. I've seen the Mako-Haru and the Rin-Haru wars and to be fair I included them both, both is good!

**Heaven's Gate**

The town fair arrived at Iwatobi and the swimming club guys decided they'd go for a bit to clear their minds from the upcoming competitions. Makoto suggested they meet at dusk to get a good view of the lightshow in the redecorated town plaza. He arrived little before the sunset started; he was the first one of the group to get there. Makoto sat in a small bench near the lighted park. After looking at the sky for a while, a gentle but humid breeze played with his hair. He turned his gaze to the side and watched as Haru approached the entrance of the little park in the town; the humble man stood up and waved at his friend with a smile on his face.

"_Haru! Over here!"_ He screamed with a shine in his eyes, excited that his friend arrived. Haruka heard him and without replying back walked towards the tall boy.

"_I'm glad you made it Haru_! He gently placed a hand on Haru's shoulder as if inviting him to sit with him on the small bench while they waited for the others to arrive. At first there was an awkward silence but this was normal between these two, they knew each other so well. During the day it rained for a bit and there still puddles everywhere, Makoto looked at one of them and quickly gazed at Haruka while taking off his shoes.

"_These were really fun when we were little right Haru?"_ He smiled as he stood up and jumped into one of the huge puddles that drove the water into a splashing pattern towards Haru.

"_Yeah…_" He replied in his usual self watching as the water caressed his knees. The raven-haired boy took his shoes off and stood where Mako was, feeling the cold water from puddle. His sight was relaxed and his eyes displayed peace, but suddenly he reached for his pants and just when he was about to take them off and reveal his swimsuit beneath them Makoto responded.

"_W-Wait! Haru! Not here! You can't enter the puddle!"_ Mako was startled for a little bit but quickly came to a laugh holding Haru's unfastened belt and pants up. Just as he was going to pull his pants up again he noticed how Haru's swimsuit perfectly displayed his lower abdomen muscles and how it beautifully portrayed that V-shaped ending in his waist. He lingered a while in that sight, not realizing that time was ticking and he already was way past the time for that even to pass as a normal one. Haru was looking at Makoto in confusion.

"_Makoto, my pants_…"

"_Gahh! Gomen Haru_!" He blushed as he quickly let go of his pants and let Haru adjust them back again.

They were both looking at themselves, the sunset was already displayed on the mountains and the sky had an orangey color. The town plaza and the park were slowly starting to light themselves as the night sky was gracefully making its appearance.

"_Haru…_" Makoto got near his friend with a serious face but a clear nervous behavior was drawn into the olive-haired bulky man.

Just as he was going to finish his line, loud shouting was heard.

"_Oi! Mako-chan! Haru-chan_!" Nagisa shouted in his lively tone and ran towards them while dragging Rei along with his fast pace, holding hands. The gold haired boy reached his two friends and hugged them.

After the hug Nagisa felt his feet get soaked.

"_Huh? Why are you guys standing on a puddle barefooted_?" He was silent for a moment and quickly came with an answer.

"_Ahh! Haru must've gone crazy with this big puddle here, right Mako-chan?"_ He started laughing while returning to his original position with Rei.

"_Konbanwa, Makoto-san, Haruka-san, have you been waiting long?"_ Rei fixes his glasses as he greets his friends and searchs around for an answer to his question.

"_No, don't worry Rei-chan, we've been here fifteen minutes or so, you're just in time to enjoy the festival!"_ Makoto smiled and pointed to the town's center and with an excited look on his face started walking.

"_Oh… wait, we're missing Rin-chan, has anyone contacted him_?" Makoto turned around and looked at the group behind him. Everyone replied with a shake of their heads and continued on.

"_Where could he be…?"_ The tall boy thought to himself while trying to keep his happy self and enjoy the festival with his dear friends.

"_Let's try those candy apples!"_ Nagisa was pulling Rei-chan everywhere; he had an exhausted look on his face but couldn't deny he was having so much fun with Nagisa at his side. Makoto and Haru followed those two everywhere and tried all sorts of delicious treats. They arrived at a small hut that had a beautiful dolphin plushie. Haru's eyes were gleaming as he could only point to the well-crafted toy companion.

"_You want that one Haru_?" Makoto paid the hut owner and was given 3 balls to knock down the pile of items. He leaned back a bit and shot his first ball with incredible force, but one of the little vases was still standing. He leaned back some more and put some strength in his second shot, he knocked 2 items and 1 was left spinning, barely standing. Just as he leans back to throw his third ball he gets interrupted.

"_Oi, Makoto! If this was a contest of strength you would've won ages ago!"_ It was Rin. He took Makoto's last ball and glared at the olive-haired giant.

"_You need to add some spin to it_" He shot from the same position as Makoto and shot it at a lesser speed than his strong friend did before, but this time the ball was spinning like crazy. Upon reaching the pile, the items instantly got knocked over.

"_WINNER_!" Rin smiled in his cockiness and took the beautiful dolphin from the stand. Haru stared at him and stretched his hand to grab it.

"_Huh? You didn't win this Haru, I did so I'm keeping it_" The red-headed boy smiled evilly as he watched Haru's expression become very serious.

"_You're mean Rin-chan"_ Nagisa and Rei were watching the whole time and suddenly the blonde boy used his nimble body to snatch the beautiful dolphin plushie from Rin.

"_Hahaha! Rei-chan! Catch_!" Nagisa and the boys were laughing as they were tossing the dolphin around. On the other hand Haru was widening his gaze and trying not to let the little dolphin fall on the ground and get dirty.

"_Why, you little rascal!_" Rin rushed Nagisa but he had already passed to Rei-chan, he switched his target to Rei.

"_Rei! Give it to me_!"

"_Sure, I'm not into these child games"_ Rei stretched his arm over to Rin but just before he grabbed it Rei brought his arm back with the plushie. He laughed and and responded in a calculated manner:

"_But since it's you, I'll make an exception! Makoto-san! Catch!"_ After making some weird poses to shoot and some smooth talk about the theory of shooting a baseball he made his long shot. Makoto stretched his tall body and raised his humongous arms while making a gesture to jump, giving everyone a clear display of his athletic abilities. He jumped very high and catched Rei's pass, he had the dolphin on his hands now.

"_There there guys, stop fighting!_" He gently smiled but his expression changed when he saw Haru and Rin run towards him.

"_Give it to me Makoto_!" Rin shouted while trying to grab the plushie who was high up in Makoto's grip. He raised his hand so they couldn't reach the plushie.

"_That's not fair Makoto_!" Rin kept babbling like a little kid while Haru stared only at the little dolphin.

"_That's enough guys, this belongs to all of us, we'll put it on display on the club room."_

The boys kept walking in the town, trying all sorts of things from fried shrimp to cotton candy. They all sat down while eating their favorite dish from the carnival when suddenly a loud bang was heard on the sky. A beautiful display of fireworks was quickly sketched in the night sky. Their smiles and laughter accompanied by the loud thuds of the fireworks were what made that night an unforgettable one… or so they thought…

After the fireworks display Nagisa started laughing by himself and stood up from the bench, grabbed Rei by the hand and ran away from the group.

"_Well that escalated quickly_" Rin said with a mocking smile on his face.

"_We should go, it's getting late_" Makoto wanted to make sure his friends were out of harm's way so they could safely get to their houses.

As they were walking back, they saw the abandoned pool they had visited in the past. Rin looked at it and quickly turned his gaze at Haru.

"_Oi Haru… race me_" The shark-toothed boy challenged Haru to a race in the abandoned pool. Makoto quickly replied:

"_We shouldn't go in there, it's dangerous"_ Makoto quickly said, while making a scared face. He had entered this place earlier and remembered its creepy appearance on the inside. A cold shiver ran through his spine.

"_We definitely shouldn't go in there_!" He stated again.

Rin had already gone through the small hole in the iron fence; he stretched his hand and grabbed Haru by the hand. Haru didn't hold back but he wouldn't move, at the very same time Rin pulled him towards the other end of the fence Haru grabbed Makoto's hand.

"_I'm not leaving Makoto behind_" Haru's ocean blue eyes sparkled as he looked back to Makoto, who was shivering in fear.

"_Then drag him too, I don't care, I'll show you how slow you are_" Rin smiled as he pulled Haru and Makoto through the fence.

They were inside the abandoned pool and the boys were stripping their clothes off. Makoto was the only one left with a complete set of clothes. Not a single soul was seen in there other than the three boys now standing near the poolside, two of them ready to go.

"_Let's go Haru_!" Rin dipped himself in the pool and Haru followed. They went on for at least 4 laps to the pool, reaching at almost the same time even after four laps. Makoto stood there, mesmerized by the boy's swimming abilities. It was like the water was only aiding their innate swimming talent, they had no trouble at all moving over or underwater. They finally came out of the water to take a breather. They were soaked to the bone and the water in their swimwear made every muscle on the boys' lower waists extremely noticeable. Makoto gulped while watching Haru up close with his tight swimsuit on; a very noticeable bulge was grafted in that beautiful body. The same could be said from Rin, he had nice legs to display, his thigh muscles were no joke and the tightening of his swimsuit due to the water in it wasn't helping Makoto calm down either.

Makoto stands up and meets them halfway to the pool.

"_That was a great race guys, let's go back now_!" Makoto tries to get off with just looking but Rin and Haru looked at him in a different way.

"_Fine Makoto, you can leave if you want_" Rin smiled in a slightly depraved manner, Makoto was wondering what they were up to now but just before he said anything Rin started kissing Haru.

Makoto's eyes got as big as they could, he couldn't believe his eyes. He always felt an amazing attraction towards Haru, but he was now kissing Rin. What in the world was happening?

At this moment, Haru raises his hand and opens it up to Makoto, who was a few steps away, as if inviting him to their side. Makoto was paralyzed, baffled by the sudden change of air in the atmosphere. The earlier sights of the boys' tight swimwear had him boiling but this took him to another stage. He got aroused watching them kiss and when Haru extended his hand he didn't think it twice to grab Haru's hand and join in on the fun.

"_My, my Haru, you were right, he didn't hesitate_" Rin whispered in a low and naughty tone.

"_Makoto and I are the closest of all. I know him best and he knows me best_." Haru responded in these little phrases but they were enough to let Makoto know he had planned this all along. He was relieved to feel that Haru wanted him by his side too. He wasn't so sure about Rin but those three have always been close. Not that the whole group isn't close but Nagisa and Rei were in their own little world, leaving the remaining fun to this trio.

Haru started taking Makoto's shirt off, revealing amazing toned chest and bulk upper body.

"_Cold…"_ Haru let this slip through his lips and before he knew it Makoto had him between his long arms, embracing him from the front. At this moment Rin also hugs Haru from behind and grabs Makoto by the waist, making his presence to Makoto noticeable. Rin too… wanted this to happen.

Haru's soaked body, along with Makoto and Rin's body heat were starting to spark up some lower waist action in the group. Makoto had a shy look in his eyes, even among two of his closest friends he was awfully quiet.

"_Makoto…_" Haru looked at Makoto's beautiful emerald eyes only to see them shine in a weird way. He could perceive Makoto's fear; he knew everything that was going through his friend's mind. At this moment Haru grabbed him by the hand and tried to clear the shyness in Makoto.

"_It'll be fine Makoto_" He gently kisses the olive-haired giant in the neck and lets out a soft moan. Rin was watching this, he was turned on by those two and his bulge kept pressing against Haru's back. He started biting Haruka where the neck meets the shoulder. He took his teeth out of Haru's back and tightened his hands that were on Makoto's waist. Rin and Makoto didn't share many words, but then again neither did Haruka and they understood each other perfectly. Haru was being suffocated by the two men enclosing him. Makoto's shyness was slowly thawing out as he took his hands off of Haru and placed them in Rin's behind. He then pressed Rin against him, squashing Haru even more towards his own chest.

Soft moans could be heard as Makoto lost himself in Haru's neck and groping Rin's ass. Makoto started out slow but quickly gained speed, he started kissing Haru now and putting his hands inside Rin's soaked swimsuit, handling the inside and trying to open up the red-haired boy's passage with one of his fingers.

"_Makoto, agh…"_ Rin suddenly jolted when Makoto tried to put a finger up his rear and a slight "_Gomen_" was heard from the olive-haired giant. Makoto drove his hand back to his mouth and soaked it in dribble and went back to Rin's greatly toned rear and slipped his fingers through.

Haru was watching all this and turned to face Rin, who was jolting from Makoto's playful fingers doing their job. He started biting Rin's nipples and slightly licking them. The atmosphere suddenly turned heavy and stirring. It was surprising how each and every one of the boys' personalities changed when they were having intimacy with each other.

Haru's rear was facing Makoto now, who was looking at how his friend was grinding his ass with the massive bulge in Makoto's lower wait. Mako-chan couldn't hold himself and forcefully took his hands out of Rin's behind, making the boy moan a bit to reach Haru's swimsuit.

"_Makoto, I want you"_

"_Haru_…" He was lost in Haru's tender voice telling him that he wanted him. This may have been the moment Makoto lost it… He pulled Haru's swimsuit down and unfastened his belt, bringing his own pants down to reveal his generous and very proportioned piece of heaven. Haru kept looking at it and bit his lower lip as he said some simple words.

"_Rin, go get it" _

"_Yeah, yeah I got it_" The boy was smiling as he took out a bottle of lotion from his bag that was on the floor.

"_Ehhhhh!?"_ Makoto was surprised at Rin and looked him in a funny way.

"_Shut up Makoto, Haru wanted this more than anything_" He opens the lotion and gets near Makoto with a depraved look in his eye.

"_Or I should say… WE wanted this_" He takes some lotion on his hand and kneels down with Haru, both looking at the giant's beautifully shaped shaft and head. Rin changed his mind and put the lotion on Makoto's thighs, gently massaging them and brought his mouth to the big man's dick and stuffed his mouth in it. Shortly after seeing that, Haru also brought his mouth to Makotos shaft and started swirling his tongue in it, placing gentle kisses in it too. Makoto couldn't believe what was happening, he started moaning harder and harder but this only made the boys go faster. Rin took it out of his mouth to let Haru have some of it too and went to Makoto's big round balls and nuzzled them with his tongue and lips. Makoto was heavily breathing as the boys' devoured his lower waist.

"_Unh… ack…"_ He couldn't control himself; he even had one of his hands on Haru's wet hair pulling it to resist the urge of ramming it inside of Haru's mouth, making him swallow it all.

"_That's enough Haru_" Rin pulled Haru's face out of Makoto's lower body, lips full of dribble from the blowjob he had given his friend. Rin and Haru started kissing while grabbing Makoto's dick, covering it with some lotion.

"_Makoto…"_ Haru looked at the emerald –eyed giant and got his rear closer and closer to Makoto's manhood. Rin was right in front of Haru while Makoto was placing his immense member into Haru's rear, you could hear how Haru moaned as it went in. Pained moans were echoing in the abandoned site.

"_I'm sorry Haru, I'll take it out-"_ The big man attempted to get it out but was quickly shunned by his friend.

"_Makoto!_" Haru stopped Makoto's maneuver to get it out and pushed himself deeper into the man's waist.

"_You're so tense Haru, liven up a little will ya_?" Rin started sucking Haru's dick while Makoto was entering the boy's backside. Haru was lost in pain and pleasure; he didn't know which one was the best because even the pain felt good. After a while, he was no longer feeling pain and was slowly reaching into a paradise of pleasure. Rin started jerking Haru as Makoto smashed him constantly from behind yelling his name louder everytime. Rin was smiling at Haru, he took the boy's dick out of his mouth for a moment.

"_Show me how much you can last like this Haru"_

"_Show me that sight you always keep from me…"_

Rin and Makoto were making Haru scream, they had never even heard Haru making sounds like that.

"_Makoto, don't stop…"_ Haru kept moaning and biting Rin's fingers that were now on his mouth while the redhead sucked him dry. With a sudden push from Makoto, Haru was left on all fours and moved Rin from his position. Makoto put his hands in Haru's back to gain some strength to pummel him harder. Rin was using his knees to stand on the floor; he could see Haru's expression moving at Makoto's steady but fast pace and a mixture of water and sweat came flying each time Makoto slammed him from behind. Rin started taking his swimsuit off and reveal his aroused and wet member. Makoto had the biggest dick but Rin had the most manageable one. He took it out in front of Haru and started jerking it. Seeing those two like that made him go crazy.

Taking a glimpse of the situation, Haru made a quick move and put Rin's dick on his mouth, sucking it from head to bottom. He was being rammed from behind and being choked from the front. He started moaning at the same pace as the other too. It felt as if they were in complete sync, they were waiting for each other, it was hard but they wanted to reach climax together even though they didn't talk about it. Makoto's rhythm was shifting into uncontrollable thrusts and Haru's throat was constantly being scratched by his friends aroused member. Haru was jerking himself to the slight pain and pleasure he was feeling in his behind and the mouth-filling of his red-haired friend. Rin had a different expression, Haru's mouth was so warm and the constant jerks Haru was giving him were about to make him scream his head out.

"_Guys… guys…"_ Makoto started breaking his voice and his body was taking sudden jolts of pleasure that indicated the others that he was at his limit.

"_Makoto!"_ Both Haru and Rin started screaming in pleasure, the three of them opened the door to heaven together. Haru's mouth was filled with Rin's semen and his rear felt a warm substance gushing inside and Makoto kept smashing him without controlling himself and screaming really loud. His breath was almost failing him while he splashed the floor below him with his molten juice. He swallowed Rin's warm semen and took the dick out of his mouth, Makoto also took it out at this moment. Rin and Haru looked at each other and started kissing, Haru's mouth still bathed in Rin's seeds. Makoto quickly dashed to the boys, without a breath left on his body he started kissing both of them, they were a complete mess.

"_Hahhhh… shhhhhha_" They were sitting on the floor kissing and embracing themselves in love. Makoto wiped the semen out of Haru's lips and brought it to his own, Rin went to Makoto and kissed him gracefully, the three were sharing their most intimate moments after the climax ended. They remained on the floor trying to catch their breath; neither Makoto nor Haruka could stand. Rin, who had the most stamina since his part didn't make him use all of his energy, stood up first and stretched his hand to the two.

"_You guys wanna go for a swim_?"

Haru and Makoto looked up to him and grabbed his hand.

Even Makoto lost his fear of the abandoned pool after that…

End

Hope you guys enjoyed it, it's my very first fanfic about these three ( making a threesome was harder than I thought haha) so be gentle! Leave some feedback to let me know what I need to improve


End file.
